


Playful Jesting

by Kage_no_Arimasu



Series: Partners in "Crime" [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, ayeee some more fluff!, i am too committed to this, just a language warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_no_Arimasu/pseuds/Kage_no_Arimasu
Summary: The following morning after Natalie discovers Renee spray painting her shop, the two have to deal with a certain coworker of Nats.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Partners in "Crime" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Playful Jesting

**Author's Note:**

> O man the things i do for those Discord peeps... They convinced me to write more for this so! Going to be making small blurbs about them from now on, but there really wont be any sort of timeline?

Natalie let out a soft sigh, rolling over in bed to hide her face from the stream of light that came in through the window. She squeezed her eyes tighter together a bit, hoping that will somehow convince herself to fall back asleep, but to no avail. Resigning to the fact that she was indeed awake and wasnt about to drift off again. With a soft grumble, she slowly opened her eyes, just barely holding back a startled squeak at seeing the sleeping face before her.  _ I completely forgot about last night! _ She thought to herself in a panic, silently glad that she hadnt woken up the other. Just because she had to get up didnt mean Renee had to as well. 

Taking a moment to simply observe the other, Natalie couldnt fight the small smile that tugged at her lips. What an odd night. Meeting up with the night-time graffiti artist known as Wraith, purely because she had an insane project to work on. Thinking of said project caused her to flinch slightly, figuring she had wasted enough time as it is. Carefully scooting off of her bed, she pulled the curtains closer together to block out the sun completely, before digging through her clothes to find something to wear for the day. Gathering her clothes in her arms, a quick glance to make sure Renee was still asleep, Natalie changed quickly before grabbing a spare slip of paper and a pen. Scribbling down a small note for the other, she placed it by Renee’s things on her desk before slipping out of the room. Unfortunately, she had things to do, as much as she’d love to lounge in bed longer. 

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes with one hand, Nat tugged on her work boots with the other. Trudging down the stairs, she could faintly hear her crews voices, chatting away through the sounds of banging metal and machinery. Yet, as she closed the door to her living space upstairs, most of the sounds ceased, followed by hushed whispering that she couldnt quite understand. With a faint frown, she rounded the corner only to have a burst of rainbow confetti explode in her face. “What the--?!” 

“Ayeee! Its about time you got yourself laid there Nat!” Elliot exclaimed in her face, shooting her a wink for good measure.

Natalie pinched the bridge of her nose, in no way surprised by this turn of events, looking over towards Ajay in an exaggerated way. “I cant believe you let him do this,” Nat said with just a hint of betrayal in her tone. 

Ajay laughed, hand on her hips as she absently waved a hand. “Hey now! Aint no one stoppin’ that fool when he wants ta do somethin’. You know this,” the redhead said in return with a grin. 

“Better yet! She didnt even  _ deny it! _ ” Elliot continued, placing an arm around Natalies shoulders and leading her forward towards the actual garage. Thankfully, the building was completely empty of customers, but that still didnt stop Nat’s ears from turning red in embarrassment. 

“Shut it Witt!” Nat grumbled, ducking under the mans arm and finding herself standing before her entire crew that was looking at her with dumb grins on their faces. Elliot Witt, Ajay Chey, Makoa Gibraltar, being the main three that typically loved to give her a hard time. Yet, even the more quiet and reserved crew members, Hound and Tae Joon Park, were smiling faintly at her misfortune. “Ugh! I cant believe you guys,” she mumbled, throwing her hands in the air before simply plopping down on the swivel chair before the security screens. 

“Well?! Dont leave us hangin’ Nat!” Elliot prodded, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Natalie groaned again, leaning as far back in her chair as she dared, before straightening, her bright blue eyes glancing at her crew members, already knowing that none of them will actually get work done until she talks. With a sigh, she propped her elbow on the arm of the chair, resting her chin on her knuckles. “Absolutely  _ nothing _ happened last night Witt. Found a woman painting the side of the building and let her stay with me.  _ Thats it.  _ We didnt do anything,” she said, her voice falling to a grumble towards the end. It was honestly common knowledge throughout the shop that Nat was a straight as a rainbow, so she honestly should have known that this was how they would have reacted to her letting a woman stay the night with her. 

“Hmmm….” Elliot hummed, stroking at his chin faintly with a faint smile on his face, clearly up to something. “If you say so!”

Nat narrowed her eyes at the slightly older man, not trusting him to just drop it, before letting out a soft sigh. “Alright alright. Thats enough lazing around! Back to work!” She said as she got to her feet, already dreading going back to the scrap car from last night. 

* * *

Renee mumbled softly as she slowly started to wake up, slowly opening her eyes. The first thing she realizes is that...she definitely isnt in her apartment if the sky blue walls was anything to go by. Her heart rate shot up, the woman shooting up in bed, looking around for a moment, before slowly remembering the events from the prior night. “Right…” she mumbled to herself, looking at the spot next to her but Natalie was gone. Blinking, Renee covered her mouth with a hand as she yawned, swinging her legs off the side of the bed as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Standing, she moved over towards where her things were, quickly checking the time. “How is it already 11:30…” She grumbled, before her eyes widened in panic. “ _ Shit! _ ” She cursed, mildly panicking as she tried to figure out what to do with her things. She had a tattoo appointment in 30 minutes! Not to mention the shop wasnt exactly close and she’d have to walk there instead of skate like she usually did. “The boss is going to kill me,” she mumbled before simply opting to grab her scarf and book it. She didnt have the time to get her equipment back to her house, not to mention she would be walking across downtown in broad daylight with graffiti equipment. Not the smartest idea. 

Yet, just as she tugged her scarf away and was about to dash out the door, she heard a faint rustling. Glancing behind her, she saw the piece of paper as it landed on the ground, prompting the woman to pick it up to place it back on the desk, before realizing it was addressed to her. 

Renee-

It truly was lovely meeting you! Feel free to stay as long as you like. When you get ready to leave try to sneak out the back before anyone sees you. Otherwise they might start a scene knowing them. You’re welcome back any time! Oh! And call me! ;) 

\- Natalie 

After quickly scanning the letter, Renee couldnt help but smile faintly, quickly putting Natalies number into her phone, before heading out. Tying her boots, Renee tried her best to sneak down the stairs as quietly as she could. The last thing she needed right now was to end up even later for work than she already was. 

Opening the door carefully, Renee peered around the corner, the sounds of metal filling her ears. Surprisingly enough, she didnt even mind the noise, and hoped that it would be enough to let her sneak away undetected. She hated to leave without properly thanking Natalie, but she would have to come back to get her things anyways. So, she rounded the corner, making her way towards the back door when she heard a loud voice calling out.

“Oh-ho! She is a looker Nat!” A voice said, causing Renee to pause in her tracks, a mistake seeing as that only ended with her getting trapped. A tall, lanky man with what seemed like a top perm had an arm wrapped across her shoulders and was grinning down at her. “So, whats your name sweetheart? Natalie over there refused to give us any details,” he said with a roll of his eyes towards Natalies direction, whom was currently looking like she was trying to murder the male with only her eyes. 

“ELLIOT!” Natalie yelled across the garage, storming over towards them. “What’d i say about leaving her alone?”

Renee had no idea what to do in this situation, instead ducking under the mans, Elliots, arm and stepping back towards the door. “H-hey i actually have to go… Im already going to be late for work,” she said with a slightly apologetic smile. 

Natalie let out a soft sigh, giving Renee an apologetic look. “Im sorry about this one. He’s too nosy for his own good,” she said, shooting Elliot another glare at the last part. 

Elliot just threw his hand up in a surrendering gesture, “hey! Cant blame a guy for being curious! You havent had a girl over since--- OW! What the hell Natalie!?” he started to say, before cutting off as Nat jabbed an elbow into his side, giving him a death glare that actually got him to shut up. “Fine fine… I’ll get back to work,” he said, shooting Renee one final wink before walking back to the main part of the garage where a few others were laughing at his misfortune. 

Natalie let out a soft sigh, reaching a hand up to awkwardly rub the back of her neck. “I am… so sorry about him. I was hoping you could have sneaked out without him noticing but i swear that man is attracted to anything that he could deem drama worthy,” she said with a soft sigh. 

Renee chuckled softly, finally relaxing now that it was just her and Natalie. “Its alright! Im sorry i cant stay longer...especially after you let me stay here, but i really am going to be late to work,” she said with a sigh. There was absolutely no way she was going to make it on time now. 

Natalie gave her an sympathetic look, before tilting her head to the side a little. “Where do you work? An employee of mine might be willing to give you a ride? I can promise you he isnt as...difficult… as Elliot,” Nat asked with a faint smile. 

Renee hummed softly, absently fiddling with the scarf in her hands. While a lift may be just what she needed to show up on time, she really hated to have Natalie save her ass  _ again _ on basically the same day. Yet, she also couldnt risk losing her job either. “Oh, um, I work at Worlds Edge. The tattoo place?” She said with a sheepish smile.

Natalie could only laugh softly, giving her head a faint shake. “Shoulda known you were a tattoo artist! Fortunately for you… The guy i was talking about happens to go there for his tattoos!” She said before turning back towards the garage area. “Hey Makoa!”

“Im comin brotha!” A deeper masculin voice answered, before a large man rounded the corner, brushing his hands together. “Oh! Renee! Shoulda known that was you!” he said once he caught sight of the dark haired woman. 

Renee couldnt help but relax at the sight before her. “Gibby! I remember you saying you worked as a mechanic but who would have thought it was here!” she said with a smile, turning back towards Natalie at the others surprised look. “Just so happens Makoa here is a regular of mine.”

Makoa nodded, smacking Renee in the back hard enough to have her stumble forward a step before nodding. “A damn good job she does too! So, what’d ya need?” 

Natalie blinked, definitely not having expected them to know each other but figured that would make things easier in the long run. “Renee here needs to get to work. Sounds like you already know the place so do you mind giving her a ride there?” 

“Oh! Not at all! I got you lil sista. Come on then!” Makoa said, waving a hand back towards the garage area where the main parking area was. 

Renee managed to shoot Natalie a thankful smile before Makoa ushered her towards the garage. She gained a few looks from the other employees of the shop, but thankfully no one else approached them, before Makoa motioned towards his bike.

“Smoothest ride in town! I’ll get you to Worlds Edge in a jiffy,” Makoa said, sitting down on the bike and holding it steady while Renee got on behind him. “Might be a bit big for ya but here! Dont have a spare,” he said, handing her his helmet. Once Renee wrapped her arms around his waist, motioning that she was ready to go, did Makoa rev up the engine and head on out.

Renee could honestly say she’s never ridden on a motorcycle, and she was missing out. Even with a helmet, the breeze felt amazing,  _ and _ she managed to get to work on time! Once Makoa pulled up along the curb, bracing the bike once more, did the smaller woman slip off, removing the helmet to hand it back to the gentle giant. “Thanks for the ride Gibby! Hopefully i’ll see you again for another tat soon,” she said with a soft smile. 

“For sure sista! I need to head back to work myself. Dont be a stranger now!” He said with a laugh before slipping on his helmet and returning back the way they came. 

With a soft smile, Renee walked into the shop, instantly wincing at the voice from her boss. “Renee i swear to gods you better be ready for your appointment in  _ 3 minutes _ !” 

“On it boss!” Renee called back, knowing she is insanely lucky to have such a laid back boss despite his attitude. Besides, very little could ruin Renee’s day, knowing she had Natalies number and that she was able to go back to the shop whenever she pleased. For now, it was time for work.


End file.
